


Ten Minutes

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Professional Boundaries [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, tseng is called a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Tseng and Rufus have a simple dynamic going on. No strings attached, quick meetings when they have free time. This time is no different than any of the others.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Series: Professional Boundaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719457
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I actually sat down and wrote myself some good old smut- and the first time I actually got off my lazy ass to make a post. I spent 15 hours watching the cutscenes for FFVII and honestly, Rufus' little "I own you" line got stuck in my head so like,,, I made this.

Tseng did not even glance at his phone as it went off, simply picked it up and held it to his ear. There was no reason for the Turk to even speak, in all honesty. He never answered his phone with even a hello.

“My office. Ten minutes.” Tseng didn’t even have time to answer as the phone disconnected. He sighed softly before setting it down and standing up.

“Where you goin?” Reno asked, stretched out on the couch. The red head looked over, not at all subtle as he studied Tseng. The brunette shot him a warning glance, even though he knew it would do nothing to stop him. Reno didn’t like to make it unclear who he was hitting on at all, and he was extremely clear when it came to partners he had slept with before.

“I am going to see the VP…. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.” Tseng said, his tone slightly tired as he made his way to the door. He ignored Reno’s protests as he made his way up the Rufus’ office, knocking on the door. “Sir.”  
“Come in.” The blonde called. Tseng stepped in and shut the door, locking it on instinct with a small click. Rufus didn’t look up from the papers in front of him and Tseng stood silent, watching him.

The silence seemed to stretch on, and Tseng couldn’t help but think of how just listening to the scratch of pen on paper would have driven Reno insane. Silence wasn’t something that the hot headed turk could handle, unlike Tseng. He honestly preferred the silence, which gave him a chance to simply study the blonde in front of him, who looked slightly bored as he flicked through the last of his papers before setting them aside.  
“These are papers I need checked over later.” Blue eyes finally lifted to meet brown, and Tseng nodded. “… Come over here.” He added, sitting back. Tseng unfolded his hands from behind his back, making his way over to Rufus. “I have no meetings or plans at all the rest of the day, Tseng.” He hummed slightly, reaching up and grabbing Tseng’s tie, pulling him down. “So… What do you have to do today…” He hummed, and a small smirk appeared on his lips as Tseng pushed him back into his seat and straddled his hips.

“I have one meeting later with the others, and that paperwork on your desk to look over now apparently… I already locked the door before you ask.” He murmured, one hand reaching up to tug at the buttons on Rufus’ jacket, pushing it off his shoulders before leaning in the last bit to kiss him.

When they had first kissed, Rufus had been the one to pull back, flustered and out of breath. Now, he met his partners lips eagerly, pressing against him with every nip and lick, his hands tugging at Tseng’s tie and pulling it off before grabbing his wrists, pausing. He knew Tseng didn’t like losing control like this- no Turk did, honestly, so he always checked beforehand. He hummed as the other nodded before pulling his hands behind his back, tying them gently.

“And how am I going to get my jacket off now?” Tseng asked softly, tilting his head a bit.

“You won’t be. You’re here for my pleasure, Turk. Not yours.” Rufus leaned in, taking the chance to nip at the exposed skin and Tseng’s breath cause in his throat. “Maybe I should consider getting you a new job, Tseng. You look so beautiful when you’re on my cock, panting and whining.” He murmured, running his hands up the others thighs. “How would you like that? Just left tied up for me to use you whenever I want… Have you panting under me all the time?” He hissed, and Tseng squirmed in his lap, pressing against him.

“You need to lose a few layers before that.” Tseng commented breathlessly, staring down.

“Yes… I do. Now, over the desk.” Rufus tapped his thigh slightly and Tseng carefully stood up, turning and bending over the desk as Rufus stood up, pressing against him and quickly undoing his belt, tugging his pants down. “You’re so good for me, Tseng.” He murmured, moving the hair away from Tseng’s neck, mouthing at it as Tseng bit his lower lip. He reached over, opening a small drawer and pulling out the lubricant condoms he had stashed away, slicking up his fingers as Tseng tilted his head a bit.

“Rufus-” He cut off in a gasp as Rufus bit down gently on his neck. “Sir.”

“That’s right. Don’t forget that I own you.” Rufus murmured, pulling back to run one hand down Tseng’s spine, the other teasing him gently. “Are you ready?” He murmured as he felt Tseng shiver and press against him. The brunette nodded and let out a small noise as he felt Rufus’ finger slowly press in. He bit his lip as he felt Rufus press against his back again.

“Don’t make any noise now, Tseng. Anyone could walk by and hear you. How would that look to them, do you think? You, tied up here and at my mercy.” Tseng closed his eyes, silently cursing Rufus’ silver tongue as he continued to whisper in his ear, his finger slowly moving and stretching him out. He pressed back against the motion as a second finger joined the first and was quickly followed by a third.

Rufus wasn’t too gently, tugging Tseng’s jacket down to better pin his arms as he stretched the other out. He wasn’t unkind to the other, though, even as he made quick work of stretching him open. He knew Tseng enjoyed at least a little pain when they did this, and he wasn’t one to disappoint. He tilted his head as Tseng let out a small gasp, tilting his fingers and pressing against the bundle of nerves that had the usually stoic Turk bucking his hips against the desk.

“Sir.” Tseng looked over his shoulder and Rufus shushed him gently even as he quickly undid his belt and dropped his pants and boxers, kicking them off to the side and lubing himself up and sliding on a condom. He didn’t like them that much, but they made for a faster clean up.

“Are you ready?” Rufus asked, tugging Tseng head back with a quick yank of his hair and Tseng let out a shaky breath.

“Yes.” He said after a moment and Rufus slowly pushed his way in, fighting back a groan as he felt the warmth surrounded. Tseng took a few deep breaths, his hands tightening into fists once Rufus was fully inside him. “Move.” He growled as Rufus stayed still longer than needed.

“I don’t think you give the orders here, Tseng.” Rufus chided. He pulled back slowly before slamming in, and smirked at the small cry that escaped Tseng. He didn’t wait for him to prepare for another, simply pulling back again and starting a fast pace, tugging Tseng up by his hair for a better angle.

Tseng didn’t know what to do with his body. He tugged at the tie a bit, but with his jacket pulled down and Rufus holding him at the angle he was, he couldn’t quite undo it. He fought back a small whine as Rufus wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him back a bit before finally wrapping a hand around his length, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

It was hard, fast, and Rufus couldn’t help but lean closer, nipping at Tseng’s ear. “I bet if Reno walked in here right now, he would enjoy the sight of you like this, trying not to moan on my cock like the slut you are.” He breathed, and Tseng bit his lip. “You enjoy the feeling of me in your ass, don’t you? Using you. You love every second of it.” He panted. He could feel Tseng getting close, and he fought back his own orgasm, determined to make the other come first. “Come for me, Tseng.” He whispered.

Tseng choked out a moan, those last words tipping him over the edge as he clenched around Rufus, bucking into his hand as the other milked him through his orgasm. Rufus let go of his hair as he released himself before leaning forward, resting his elbows on either side of Tseng. He panted heavily, pressing a light kiss to Tseng’s neck before pulling out and undoing the tie. Tseng straightened up after a minute as Rufus tossed the condom into the garbage bin. “Next time we do this, I don’t want it before a meeting.” He muttered as he started to straighten up, running a hand through his hair.

“Well, I’ll be sure to check your schedule then.” Rufus said he redid his belt. “… You wrinkled my jacket.”

“Just as you wrinkled mine.” Tseng replied in amusement as he tugged his tie back to it’s proper position. Rufus tugged him forward for a gentle kiss, and he smiled a bit as he pulled back. “I have to make this meeting, Vice President.” He murmured.

“Then come see me tonight. Because I’m not quite finished with you yet.” Rufus replied as he let go. Tseng licked his lips and nodded, not missing how Rufus seemed to fixate on his tongue for a moment.

“I suppose I can take the time.” He hummed softly, making his way for the door. He unlocked it and paused, looking over his shoulder. “I’ll send someone in to clean up the mess.” He added before slipping out. He took a deep breath before running his hands through his hair to make sure it was smoothed down before heading down the hall, unable to fully stop the slight limp in his steps.

Hopefully Reno wouldn’t make too many comments about it.


End file.
